Our lives of fun and torture
by raining tempest
Summary: Kaoru and Miyavi are just your average coffee shop workers 'till nightfall when it turns into a bar. They come across a cute guy and his freind at the cafe, and from there the four go through an endless journey together.


First attempt at trying to write an original story that has nothing to do with anime or whatnot, please review and give any possible feedback. This story is written by three different people so point of view may or may not change, it will be indicated at the beginning of the chapter.

Character names have nothing to do with anyone, they are based on our nick names only.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Miyavi POV)

The aroma of fresh coffee mixed heavenly with the scent of the summer winds as the door to the coffee house was pushed open. I looked up to see a cute, little blonde walk through the door and take a seat next to the window, she didn't even pay attention to the menu that was placed right in front of her.

A low whistle came from my left and I turned slightly to face Kaoru, the other worker here and to my great displeasure roommate, "What are you whistling at?" I asked leaning against the counter.

He scoffed somewhat and rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you don't know" He replied, "I saw you looking at that babe over there."

I had wanted to roll my eyes but didn't, instead I grabbed a notepad to go and take her order, said notepad was taken out of my hand, "Let me handle this and maybe I'll tell you her name later" Kaoru said before he winked and raced off to take her order.

He was over there for a while just chatting after taking her order, though on his way back over he looked kind of disappointed, "Whats the matter?" I asked in a mocking tone, "didn't get her number?"

Kaoru only sighed heavily "That and the fact that she is in fact a boy."

I did a double take "Are you sure that, that is in fact a boy?" I didn't want to believe that such a, such a _girly _looking guy could exist.

He leaned against the counter staring at me lazily. " Why would I lie about something like this?"

I took one glance at the chick um guy by the window. " Well I have to admit he is pretty cute." I picked up the notepad Kaoru had dropped on the counter and went to the kitchen to get the kids meal. When I came back out Kaoru was still sulking.

I left to give the kid his order. As I reached his table he turned to face me, he looked at me as if he wanted to kill me, though I don't know what I did to piss him off. " You know you'd look a lot cuter if you weren't frowning," I said while placing his food down on the table.

His face colored red and for a second I thought he was blushing until his glare got even worse , "Maybe the frown is to scare off freaks like you who stare at people when you think they aren't watching."

Ouch...that was a low blow. I started to reply then realized I had nothing to say, so I just walked away. I must've had a weird or strange look on my face, because Kaoru started to laugh.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, he has a nasty temper."

I felt like slapping my stupid roommate. " Oh gee, now you tell me. Ya could've warned me before hand."

"Why what did he say?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed as I walked behind the counter. " First he glared at me like I was his worst enemy or something, and then he called me a freak, and said that I was staring at him."

Kaoru raised a brow. " Well you were kinda starting at him," he said.

My head banged non to gracefully against the counter top, "You aren't helping" I mumbled.

"Best get your head up right now cause pretty boy is heading our way."

I groaned loudly before lifting my head and facing my doom, "That'll be $6.39" I said unenthusiastically.

He was about to place the cash on the counter top but was stopped by s shrill voice yelling out 'MAYA!'

All I saw was a blur and the pretty boy almost toppling over onto the counter, "Aiji! I told you to wait for me at the house" Maya said to this 'Aiji' person before placing the money down in front of me.

Aiji had grabbed Maya by the arm and started to drag him towards the exit, "You know I can't go a long time without my Maya though!"

Before they were out of sight I think I saw him blush, he actually blushed!

Kaoru who was on my left patted me on the shoulder, "To bad buddy looks like he's taken."

I tilted my head sideways and looked at him. " And what makes you think that I like him?" I asked, turning to lean my back against the counter.

" Um...didn't you say that he was cute?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

" Ugh, the fact that I think he is cute does not mean I like him."

He turned to face me, " You looked at him like I look at hot, sexy women."

"Oh whatever, lets just forget that he was ever here, and maybe we won't see him again anytime soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was originally posted on a different account, but I have since forgotten all the login information and anyways me and my friends decided to just remake the whole story, please tell us what you think.


End file.
